Bewitched
by BusyQuill
Summary: A dark fiction. You'll have to read it to see what happens! Not slash or Mary Sue.


Bewitched  
  
A/N: A spell is cast on the Fellowship before they reach Moria and strange things begin to happen.  
  
Aragorn sat quietly smoking staring at the stars and looking out for enemies. He cast a look to his companions, all asleep.  
Gandalf was tossing about restless, Frodo had his back turned, Merry and Pippin were kicking each other and muttering,   
Sam was snoring, Gimli was also snoring, Legolas had his eyes wide open - as is the way of the elves and Boromir...Boromir? Where was Boromir?   
Getting an ill sense in his gut he shook the elf prince awake. Legolas jumped up and stood in a fighting stance, relaxing   
as he saw it was only Aragorn.  
"Aragorn...what is the problem?" Asked the elf furrowing his brow with concern.  
"I apologise for awakening you, please, sit back down." Said Aragorn, Legolas sat.  
"It is perfectly alright - so long as you have good reason, you appear to be troubled." Said Legolas.  
"Aren't you?" Questioned Aragorn.  
"Always." Replied Legolas. He frowned and looked down. "Why are you troubled?"  
"Boromir, have you seen him?" Said Aragorn putting down his pipe.   
"I have not, although I did see a dark figure moving through the rocks to the north. I dismissed it for you hunting - the  
silhouette was much like yours." Said Legolas.  
"Then it is as I feared - he is missing. I do not wish to wake the ring bearer but it may be necessary is Boromir has been  
influenced by the dark lord." Sighed Aragorn. "Could you keep watch? I am going to search for him"  
"Of course." Smiled Legolas searching through a pile of the fellowship's items. "Ah, it seems young Peregrin thought  
it would be amusing to hide my bow and quiver." He pulled out his weapons and secured an arrow in the bent bow. "Go."  
"Thank you." Said Aragorn standing and moving into the rocks.  
The air was close and nothing could be seen aside from the tops of the trees in the distance. He still searched though and  
listened intently for any sound of breathing or voices. It took a lot of walking before he actually heard anything.   
They were voices, one familiar and another lower and quite deep.  
  
"I am always being watched, they do not trust me. The ring - they are going to destroy it, it should go to Gondor - it  
should!" Said the familiar voice.  
  
"Calm yourself man of Gondor, I can grant thee one wish but it cannot include the ring in any way - for only one controls  
the fate of that." The deep voice replied.   
  
"I wish they would all pay - a curse on their heads!" Shouted the familiar voice. "I want them to have done to them great  
evil - unspeakable things. I want them to be seperated and lonely, as they treat me."  
  
"Your wish can be granted, and I shall grant it, if you give me something in return." Said the deep voice.  
  
"What could I, Boromir, give to a conjurer like you?" Asked Boromir.  
  
"When the curse is over - hand the ring to me! I will remember your good deed and favour gondor and its people if you  
do this for me." Said the deep voice.  
  
"Very well, the ring shall pass to you." Said Boromir.   
  
The deep voice laughed and a blinding white flash surrounded the area, Boromir sheilded his eyes and caught a glimpse  
of Aragorn as the shadow vanished and the sun began to peek over the horizon.  
  
"Aragorn!" Gasped Boromir.  
  
"Traitor!" Screamed Aragorn, drawing his sword. Boromir drew his in defence.   
  
"Aragorn, you must believe me, I did not mean to do this!" Pleaded Boromir.  
  
"I shall not believe you, I heard what was said." Aragorn lunged towards Boromir and their swords clashed, several times  
they had each other and deaths point but every time one was overthrown. Eventually Boromir gained the upper hand and   
pinned down Aragorn and put his blade against his throat.  
"For Gondor and my father." Snarled Boromir, pressing the edge closer to Aragorns throat. At that moment a quick sound  
was heard as an arrow lodged itself into Boromirs chest, followed by another and another.  
  
Aragorn pushed the dead body off him and turned to look to the east, where the arrows had come from. There, illuminated   
by the sun was Legolas, his bow and arrow pointed to the ground with a deadpan look upon his face.  
  
"Leave the body, give me the arrows." Said he, turning away and walking back to the rest of the fellowship.  
  
Later the fellowship began to awake. Legolas, already awake, was standing on a rock looking outwards and Aragorn was   
watching him, concerned for the sanity of the elf.  
  
"Where is Boromir? We were supposed to be training." Asked Pippin looking at Aragorn. Aragorn looked at Pippin then at   
Legolas who was also looking at Pippin, sad with tears in his eyes. "Legolas? Where is Boromir?"  
  
"He has left our company." Said Aragorn.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Merry. Frodo began to look as though he was guilty of some great crime. "Frodo? Have you seen   
him?"  
  
"Is he dead?" Questioned Pippin. Nobody answered. "Is he dead?"  
  
"Yes." Said Legolas turning back to face the lower grounds they were once on. Pippin ran up to him.  
  
"What happened?" Said he. Legolas didn't move. "What happened!" He shouted.  
  
"He was...I killed him and buried him." Said Aragorn, his pipe in his mouth. Gandalf looked surprised at Aragorn.  
  
"You killed him?" Said Merry. "Why?"  
  
"He was betraying us, I had no choice." Defended Aragorn.  
  
"You did have a choice! You don't just murder someone!" Shouted Pippin. Frodo clutched the ring in his palm and Gimli   
picked up his axe.  
  
"You should have left him to me Aragorn. I do not take kindly to strangers." Boomed Gimli.  
  
Sam looked at Legolas who hadn't moved but was now shaking his head.  
  
"What is wrong Mr. elf?" Questioned Sam.  
  
"This is nonesense! Aragorn, tell them - better yet, I shall. I killed Boromir, try telling him not to murder someone - he   
was about to kill Aragorn!" Screamed the elf suddenly. "I would not have done it, had it not been for his blade against   
Elessars throat!"  
  
Pippin looked up at the heartbroken elf, who had turned away again, with fury in his eyes. "You've broken the fellowship!"   
  
"Peregrin Took can you not see that our friend is suffering from much angst for this dastardly act?" Shouted Gandalf.   
Pippin looked white and stopped talking.  
  
"If he was threatening Aragorn then he deserved to die!" Roared Gimli swinging about his axe with skill.   
  
Frodo turned away as if he had suffered from a sharp sting and squeezed the ring.   
  
"Mr. Frodo?" Said Sam moving over to the ring bearer. He opened his hand and looked at the palm and the small cresent   
moon shapes his nails had left in the skin. "Mr. Frodo, what's wrong?"   
  
Frodo looked up at Legolas. "The eye...it's almost on us...I can, I can hear him laughing..."  
  
"Who? Who?" Asked Sam. Legolas looked at them.  
  
Frodo was about to answer when he was cut off by a loud scream.  
  
"No!" Bawled Aragorn as he stood and ran over to Legolas. He threw himself off his feet onto the cliff edge and   
grabbed the elfs hand - he had obviously jumped.  
  
"Let him fall I say!" Said Pippin menacingly.   
  
"Put a sock in it Pip." Snarled Merry running over to help Aragorn. Together they pulled Legolas onto the rock and   
pinned him down. Aragorn hit him across the head and Legolas pushed him off and stood.  
  
"What did that accomplish?" Asked Legolas. "You should have let me fall - I deserve no better."   
  
"We are on a quest my friend - we cannot fail." Said Gandalf puffing smoke.  
  
"We have already failed!" Yelled Legolas. Everything and everyone was silent. 


End file.
